


A Fire in Winter

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Books, Dogs, F/M, Fireplaces, Fires, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Light Romance, Other - Freeform, comfy, cozy short fic, f/m relationship, homey, winter weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2539280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets an unexpected night off work, as does El, and both use it to cozy up together reading books in front of the fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fire in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar. This fic was written for fun not profit. Thank you very much for reading. Kudos and Comments are lovely.
> 
> -This fic was written for the winter holidays, because I'm in just that kind of mood.

El couldn’t be more thrilled to hear that not only did she have her day off, but Peter did too. With all the agents working over-time, some were getting time off in case of emergencies or something for them to be called in later. Peter looked positively gleeful as he came in from the cold, taking off his jacket and heading towards her, wrapping her up in a hug and pressing a freezing cold kiss to her. 

“Burr, you’re cold!” El said, shivering against him. He was already taking all of her body heat. “How about I make some hot cocoa, and you get the fire started, and we can cuddle and read? I know there’s that latest Tom Clancy novel you’ve been wanting to read sitting at the sofa,” She suggested. 

He grinned.

“Sounds perfect,” He agreed, and moved to do just that. 

Two hours later, and El was snugged up against her husband-light classical music playing in the background, Satchmo sitting on the end of the sofa keeping her feet warm, snow falling outside on the streets, and a warm fire in winter heating the place up. She smiled at Peter who grinned at her in return, and couldn’t help but feel that everything in that moment was absolutely perfect.  
\--

End

**Author's Note:**

> \--I wanted a nice quiet fic where there was no action or anything that was homely and peaceful for a change. I also wanted to write something that featured Elizabeth. This is what came out. Happy holidays, everyone!


End file.
